Slender and the Band Geeks
by Edfan5
Summary: This is actually a crossover story, but it had so much crossovering I just decided to fit it onto My Hero Academia only. There is also characters from cartoons and games and other things that you people may spot throughout the story. So the plot is basically about Slender attempting to get a band together before the day of the Hero Bowl. Enjoy my story! Leave a critique! -


A horrible sound is piercing the Sunday afternoon air, what could this awful sound be?! Oh, it's just Slender practicing his violin. Well, let's see how he's doing. The doorbell rings and Slender stops practicing his violin and heads downstairs to answer the door, he opens the door to reveal a vet. "Yeah, uhh, we're with the pet hospital down the street and I understand that you have a dying animal on the premises." The vet explained, Slender slammed the door in the vet's face as a response. Suddenly, the phone rings. Slender answers it. "Hello. You've reached the house of unrecognized talent. Please start after the _[He plays a violin note.]_ "Sounds like you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh, ol' chum?" Said the voice of none other than- "[GASP!] Zalgo from band class?!" Slender would respond, shocked that Zalgo called(even more shocked on how he even got his number). "I hear you're playing the cash register now." Zalgo would say, leaning against his table. "Sometimes. Uh, how's the Garfield comic editing coming?" Slender would ask. Zalgo picked up the Sunday newspaper he got earlier that morning. The comic instantly distorted into a Zalgo mess. "It's scary and disturbing. I'm leader of a big fancy band now, and we're supposed to play the Hero Bowl next week." He'd inform, Slender couldn't believe it. "The her-her-her... The her-her-her... The her-her-her?!" He'd respond, sounding stunned. "That's right. I'm living _**your**_ dreams, Slender. The problem is, I'm busy until next week and can't really make it. So, I was hoping your band could cover for us." Slender didn't know how to respond. "Ohh, uhh, I... I, uhh..." Slender mumbled back in response. "HA! I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the service industry no-" Zalgo was cut off by Slender. "Hold it right there! It just so happens I _don't_ sell greasy, fast food, I _do_ have a band, and we're gonna play that Hero Bowl! How do you like that, Fancy Boy?!" Slender shouted in response. "Good luck then, Slender. I hope the audience brings lots of... ibuprofen! Good luck, sucker!" Zalgo would respond before hanging up. "I gotta drum up a marching band fast! Drum... haha... band humor." Slender would mumble to himself.

Ochako enters the girls dorm bathroom and see's that someone posted a poster on the door of the stall. "Huh? Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull, dull, dull, dull, duller, dull life?" She read aloud. "Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever rock the world." Read Wheatly as he floated in space next to Space Core. "Space. Music. Music in space. Space Music." Space Core would ramble. "Wait! How the bloody hell did this get in space?!" Wheatly would shout "And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know." Read Inko, she had found the poster stuffed into her toaster. "Not to mention free refreshments!" Eddy read, he then took the poster down. "Ya hear that, guys? Free refreshments!" Eddy exclaimed with glee. "Free refreshments! Yum!" Ed would happily exclaim as well. "May I see this?" Edd would ask, taking the poster from Eddy and reading it. "Practice begins. 8:30 sharp. Well, I may be able to spare some time for this." Edd would say, Eddy snatched the poster from him. "Free refreshments, here we come!" Eddy would exclaim, he'd jump onto Ed's head. "Onward, Ed!" He'd order, Ed would grab Edd by his hat. "Roger Wilco, Eddy. Over and out!" Ed would gallop forward, dragging Edd along the ground behind him. "Ed! Wait! You'll leave mark!" Edd would cry out as we quickly transition to Slender driving to the city rec center. "Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, heh, more band humor." Slender would chuckle to himself before parking in the parking lot and then entering the building.

Loud 'Blah, blah, blah, blah's was the main sound that filled the room. "People, people, settle down!" Slender would announce, but everyone didn't settle down. He'd pull out a mega phone and crank up to max. " **SETTLE DOWN**!" Slender would shout, everyone fell silent. "Okay, now. How many of you played musical instruments before?" Slender asked, Joker's(Wait, how did he get out of Arkham? Ah, never mind!) hand went up. "Do instruments of torture count?" Joker would ask. "No." Slender would respond, Patrick would then raise his hand. "Yes, Patrick?" Slender asked, pointing towards Patrick. "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Patrick would ask, Slender face palmed. "No, Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument." Patrick would raise his hand again. "Horseradish is not an instrument, either." Patrick would lower his hand. "That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortuantely, I have enough talent for all of you." Slender would the bow, however everyone stayed quiet. "Hey! When do we get the free food!" Eddy would shout from somewhere in the audience. Slender became nervous, he knew he forgot something. "O-Okay, try to repeat after me." Slender would then play six notes on his violin. "Brass section, go." The few in brass section repeats badly. "Good. Now the wind." Wind section repeats just as bad. "And the drums." The drummers misunderstand what Slender means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick Slender to the wall. "Too bad that didn't kill me." Slender would grumble. A couple minutes later Slender was taken down from the wall and started the next thing. "Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand straight rows of five." Slender would tell them. "Is this the part where we start kicking while lifting our skirts to can can?" Mina would ask. "No, Mina, that's a chor-" Slender isn't able to finish his sentance as Ed shouts. "Kicking? I wanna do some kicking!" Ed would exclaim, he'd accidently kick Bakugo in the his leg. "OW! Why, you...! Why I oughta...!" Bakugo then pounced upon Ed starts fighting him until they roll outside and the door slams shut. "AAAAAAAAHHH HAAAA HAAA AHHHHHHHHH!" Ed would cry out in painful scream. Everyone is silently staring at the door, Ed then sticks his head back in. "Whoever is the owner of the beaten up Delorean, you left your lights on." Jacket would pull out his car keys and press a button that made the Delorean beep out in the parking lot. Ed would walk in and it is revealed that Bakugo stuck his body in a trombone. Trombone notes are heard as he walks towards his seat. As Ed sa down, he makes a sound on his trombone. He makes a loud trombone noise as he opens his mouths. Slender would sigh, leaning against the wall. "This is gonna be a looonnnnggg week..." Slender would mumble to himself.

The Second day, Slender and the group were walking down the street playing Semper Fidelis, badly. "Okay, that's perfect, everybody. Hero Bowl, here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers, let's move! C'mon, move!" Slender would order. The flag twirlers spin so hard that they take flight and crash into a blimp(Hindenburg 2.0) and cause it to explode. Izuku would play taps(military funeral march music) as everyone mourns, except Slender, who just lies down on the ground with a expressionless look on his faceless face.

The Third day, Slender is chatting with Jonathan Crane(How did he get out Arkham too?!) about his harmonica solo. "How's that harmonica solo coming, Mr. Crane?" Slender would ask. "Ah, it's tremendous, you wanna see?" He'd ask, Slender would patiently nod. Jonathan began playing but soon he somehow ran out of breath, probably winded from being chased by Batman all night.

The Fourth day, Slender is talking with the group on how this was their last night to practice. "Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began..." Ed is making out with Mina, they stop when they realize everyone is looking at them. "...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?" Slender would propose. "CORRECT, MY FRIEND!" Edward Nygma(Not even gonna ask how he got out, it's not worth it...) would shout. "So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!" We cut to outside to show all the windows of the rec center being destroyed from the blast of ear bleeding noise. We go back inside to show Slender man with a torn suit, his faceless face is deformed beyond recognition, and his baton breaks. "Okay, new theory... Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us." He'd mumble out. "Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play while being short, stumpy clowns!" Bakugo shouted in response, Eddy's eyes widened. "What did you say, punk!?" Eddy would shout, turning towards him. "A... short... stumpy... _clown_!" He'd respond, raising his voice. "Well, how about I crawl down your throat and rip out your f*#$ing spine!" Eddy would shout in response. "Bring it on, you runt! Bring it on!" He'd shout out him, Izuku would try to intervene. "No, people. L-Let's be smart and bring i-it off." He'd stutter nervously. Undyne would then join the conflict. "Oh, so now the talking stalk of broccoli is gonna preach us!" She'd shout, Slender would become nervous as tensions began to rise higher. "Wait, wait. I-I know tensions are high-" Slender wouldn't be able to finish as everyone began beating the crap out of eachother. Eddy and Bakugo would enter a sissy slappy fight as Izuku took refuge behind Ochako. Ed and Patrick would mount a pig head on a music stand post and shout a war cry as they charged their attackers. "There's a deposit on that equiptment, people!" Slender would try to shout over the fighting. Jacket proceeded to beat the crap out of Mineta with an blunt insturment(Heh, band humor). Undyne would grab Bakugo and Eddy and smash them inbetween some cymbals. "Settle down, please!" Slender would shout, but it was hopeless. Tom and Allison would chase after Bendy with large woodwins. Bakugo crawled out from inbetween the cymbals and Ed would kick him, Bakugo would growl at him before producing a trumpet with an evil grin. Ed realizes what's coming and runs away screaming as Bakugo chases with the trumpet. Spongebob is squished into a ball by Scp-173 who then proceeds to throw him to Scp-049 who bounces him over to The Riddler(Somehow he switched outfits during the conflict) who hit him with Question mark cane. Suddenly it cuts to the clock which shows it being 10 o'clock and everyone stops fighting. "Hey, class is over. Mrehh heheh! Time to go home." Skeletor would announce, everyone begins to leave. But Slender kicks open the exit door. "Well, you did it. You took my one shot at happiness... and crushed it! Crushed it into little, tiny bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people." Most of them would look down in shame. "I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in marching accident. So, thanks..." Slender would begin sobbing as he walked away. "Thanks for nothing!" Slender would get in his car and drive away. "Well you're welcome, what a cry baby." Bakugo mumbled, but Edd stepped fourth. "What kind of monsters are we? That poor, poor man came to us in his hour need, and we failed him. Slender's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Toriel, when Frisk and Asriel got stuck in a tree, who rescued them?" He would ask. "A fireman." She would respond, holding Asriel and Frisk close. "And Sammy, when Bendy nearly beat you until you were to the brink of death, who healed and cared for you?" He would ask. "Some searches who were once medical staff." Sammy would respond, adjusting his mask. "Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Slender was a fireman, or some person who works for medical staff, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band." Edd would say, ending his speech. "Yeah, for the fireman!" Deadpool would shout as he pulled one of his katanas from a corpse, everyone else cheered. "Now let's make Slender proud. Now a 1, a 2, and a 3!"

The final day... "I knew this was gonna happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that..." We zoom out to reveal Zalgo is smoking right next to him. "...Zalgo doesn't find out! Zalgo! Aghh! Wh-What are you doing here?!" Slender would shout in fear, Zalgo would chuckle. "I just wanna watch you blow it. So, where's your band?" He would ask, cocking his eyebrow. "Uh, they couldn't come. They... died." Slender would respond nervously. "Then who's that?" Zalgo would ask, pointing behind Slender. Slender would turn and let out a scream of terror. There was all of everyone who was at the band practice. "That would be my band!" Slender would shout in fear. "We're ready to perform, ." Izuku would announce. "Well, Slendy, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look." Zalgo would say smugly, it reveals Gregg hugging Angus for reassurance before they kiss. "That's their... gay phase." Slender would mumble, Zalgo would laugh as they all entered. "I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town, or anywhere after this..." He'd mumble grimly. "That's the spirit, Slendy!" Ed would shouts. The bowl they were standing in raises into a football field. "Okay, football fans. Put your hands together for the [insert name of town here] Super Band!" Would boom the voice of Present Mic(Hizashi Yamada) from the announcer booth. A large crowd of live-action people cheering is shown. "Why does everyone not look as 2D?" Asked Eddy as he looked at the audience. "Maybe we got lifted into a alternate dimension of sorts!" Ed would shout, looking around amazement. "How do I look, Ochako? Does my hair look nice?" Izuku would ask Ochako. "You are fine, Izuku. Just get out there and knock em' dead!" She assured him. "Good luck, Izuku!" Called Inko, Izuku would turn and wave at her. "Thanks ma!" Izuku would reply excitedly. "Alright, everybody..." He'd glance to Zalgo, who grins smugly. "L-Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4..." Slender says nervously as he turns his head and looks down, waiting for the wave of horrible sounds to come. But it doesn't, the band starts with a wonderful intro. Slender looks up, shocked. Monika plays a small piano intro as Izuku takes the stage. "The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will. Don't ever look back on the world closin' on. Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begin." Zalgo stares in shock, Slender gives him a smug glance before throwing his over his shoulder and using his arms for conducting. "And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight," Zalgo has a heart attack and gets carried away by stretchers. Slender waves a smug goodbye to him and runs to the middle of the stage as the fire works go off and he continues to conduct. "And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory! Yeah, and the one who's last to fall..." Slender jumps into the air and the scenes freezes on a happy Slender as the song ends. "The winner takes all..." The scene fades out epicly. It shows Zalgo's band which mostly consisted of the Freddy Fazbear music group, they are burning their insturments as they quit their job as music professionals. The scene fades from black to a music sheet where Slender writes the words. " **The End**."


End file.
